Rules and Etiquette
Every place needs rules, and while the Admin Team wants this place to be fun place, we do need restrictions. Rules dedicate what things are allowed here, while etiquette are how to behave. We expect you to read these and fallows these. Broken rules and disregarded etiquette will results in being blocked for the appropriate amount of time. Don't worry, everyone messes up once! All the admins messed up when they joined their first wikia, so don't be upset if you are comforted by an admin about these Rules and Etiquette. All users and contributors are required to read this and keep up with any updates on this page! ''' General * We suggest keep things PG or PG-13. Anything several PG-13 or above is highly discouraged or should have a warning on the page. * About that, your age must be stated on your driver page or, if you don't have one, your user page. ** You don't have to put your actually age. Age ranges (13+ or 18+) are accepted. ** If you are found to be under aged, you will be blocked until the day you turn 13. * Curse words should be kept at a limit and slurs of any sorta will not be tolerated. * No harassment of any kind is allowed, towards people or their OCs. ** Please do not discriminate against a user OR OCs: '''race, gender identity, sexuality, religion, disability, etc, etc. Articles *Only edit your own pages or pages you were given permission to edit by. **Permission could be either given by an admin for cleanup or the creator themself. **In the edit summary, please state that permission was given or else the edits will be reverse and the admins might question you about it. *Please categorize your pages! **Please don't categorize others pages. Yes, it's helpful but leave it to the admins! **For rules about categorize, please head over to Categorizing Your Pages. *Please view Original Character Guidelines for OC Guidelines! Art * All art posted must be either- ** Your own ** Commissioned/request by you ** A gift someone gave to you. ** Uploaded with the Owner's Premision. * Please do not steal art you find on Deviant Art or just the internet for your OCs. * Dollmakers and bases are also not allowed. Art must be original. * "A gift someone gave to you" is pretty lenate, as the gift doesn't necessarily have to be for you. Let's say your and another user's characters are in a ship and someone makes ship art as gift for that other user. It's perfectly fine to upload that and put it on their page. * If your is found to be stolen (from another artist or even a dollmaker website) or uses a base, we will ask you to take the art off of your page and the admins will promptly delete the photo. * If this happens multiple times, it will result in a block. Content * Again, keep things PG-13. Extreme violence or gore is NOT accepted. * Content that borders onto very violent/gory should have a warning/reader discretion. However, if the admins deem your work too violent or gory in some way, we will either request you edit it or take it down admittedly. * Touchy subjects such as rape, suicide, abortion, and other things are not acceptable. Mention of it is relatively fine, however, description of it is not. These tend to go by a case-by-case basis, so please contact an admin if your work is acceptable. You may have to take your work down or simply put a warning at the beginning. * Your content should never be used a place to spread hate. We'd prefer you not use your fanfictions/characters/pages as a stage to spread homophobia, transphobia, racism, sexism, ableism or anything else that is just the spread of hate. If you are wondering if your piece of work is ok or not, please contact the admins. * If you want your OC to be friends with another person's character, you must ask them first before adding them to your page! Same goes with joining groups, or having characters being siblings/romantic interests/etc. Courtesy * The wiki is meant to be a community in which everyone should feel welcomed and have a good time, so we encourage you be nice and considerate. * If a new user approaches you with a question, even if it's a very obvious question, be nice about! Be helpful, point them to the right pages, introduce yourself. Make them feel welcomed. * If you are requesting art from some one here, please be kind and patient. Don't demand it or be rude about it or get upset when it takes a long time. * If you stumble upon a new page or a page with no comments, leave a friendly message! You don't have to, of course, we're not going to force you to comment on five pages or else you'll blocked, no, we won't do that. But small comments can always brighten up someones day, even if it's just "Nice OC!" or "Great Fanfic!" Forums * General Rules apply on Forums. * For Roleplay specific rules ** Private Roleplaying is probably one of the most popular form of roleplaying here, which just means two or more people are roleplaying with sloely there character. Do not jump into these roleplays endless you are invented. ** For general roleplays, please read the rules before jumping in! Some Roleplays have it so you can jump in when ever, others have it so you must ask before joining. Whatever those rules are, you must follow them. Ban Policy * Everything is a case by case basis and a lot of times the admins with dish out a specific ban amount. * Harassment/discrimination and finding out your underage will result in an automatic block. * For minor things, editing other's pages, adding photos with bases, etc, etc, a block will not be admitted and just a warning. Second time around it's a very stern warning, and third time is a block for however long we want it to be. * Failure to comply have numerous blocks will end in your accouant being permantly banned from the wiki. This has yet to happen so hopefully we will never have to come to this point, but if we must, admins will take action. FAQ "Do we have to read this?" You better. "What should I do if I see someone breaking one of these rules and I don't think the admins have noticed?" Tell one of the admins via Message Wall or a Private form of communication (ie: discord or pinterest) and we will investigate immediately. While this is not perfected, if none of the admins seem to be doing something (like if we all happen to be on vacation and can't do anything), you may take action yourself by informing the user that they are breaking a rule. "What should I do if a user is harassing me outside of wiki on sites such as Discord?" While we are technically not responsible for what people do on Discord or other sites, if you notice another user doing questionable thing on other sites, please contact the Admins just to give us a little heads up. While we can't do anything with what happens on other sites, its good to keep an eye on users when on the site." "I slipped up and broke a rule or two! What will happen to me?" If you break a rule, the admins will direct you back to this page, explain what rule you broke and how. If this is your first or second "offense", there will be no serious punishment Third time around w "Does anyone actually ask questions?" No, but these are all theoretical.Category:Official Guides Category:Admin Pages